


Dessert

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-12
Updated: 2006-04-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian had a horrible day at work, and Justin makes it all better, plus whipped cream.





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: The song is 'Bad Day' by Daniel Powter. It was my inspiration for the story, its my first please review!  


* * *

****_Cause you had a bad day_  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride __  


Brian stormed into the loft. Today was not the day to mess with him. The fuck-up twins had yet again fucked up and it took him hours to almost fix it. He would have to work on it more tomorrow. On the way home he hit every red light there was, plus all the traffic he had to deal with. To add to the horrible day, he had spilled his coffee on his Armani suit, his fucking Armani suit. Hopefully, the drycleaners could get the stain out. All he wanted to do was drink some beam and go to bed. That is how bad his day was.

“Hey Brian, how was… oh shit… bad day, huh?”

“Yea, what gave it away?” Brian asked, dripping with sarcasm.

“I made us dinner, Cajun seafood pasta; it’s a new recipe, with a mandarin chicken salad. Come and sit down and tell me all about you day,” Justin replied, ignoring the sarcasm.

“Sorry, Justin, all I want to do is drink myself to sleep, plus if I eat that shit I will have work out for an extra 3 hours.”

“We can work if off together, plus you won’t get any dessert if you don’t eat dinner,” Justin suggestively teased Brian.

“Why would I want dessert if I already have to work off dinner? Wait, what is for dessert?”

“What else but me? But you have to eat the pasta I made or no dessert for you young man!” Justin teased.

Justin sat Brian down at the table and then sat on his lap, giving Brian an instant hard on which only Justin could do. He fed Brian a bite and then kissed him, sharing the food. Mmm, Cajun, spicy kisses. They ate their whole meal like that, taking longer than usual because Justin would forget they were supposed to be eating and would just kiss Brian.

When they finally finished eating, both were sporting a hard-on so Justin set to clearing the table. He took his time, making Brian wait for his dessert. Brian disappeared to the bedroom, getting ready for dessert. Justin grabbed what he needed and headed for bed.

Justin hurried to the bed room to find Brian splayed out on the bed playing with himself, eyes closed. He stopped to take in the beauty of Brian’s perfectly toned body, and his perfect dick. When Brian felt Justin watching him, he opened his eyes to watch Justin strip in one second flat. Justin then leaped onto Brian. They kissed until air was a necessity. Then Justin started to move down to Brian’s nipples; biting and licking and sucking on them until they stood erect, eliciting moans of pleasure from Brian. He then kissed his way down Brian’s torso, but by-passing Brian’s dick, making Brian groan in frustration. Justin sucked and licked Brian’s inner thigh until Brian thought he couldn’t handle it any more.

“Justin, please!”

Suddenly Brian’s dick was covered with whipped cream. He had not noticed that Justin had brought some food with him from the kitchen. Brian smirk, tongue in cheek, when Justin added a cherry to the top.

“My very own Brian-Dick-Sundae, yummy!” 

“I thought _you_ were supposed to be _my_ dessert! But ok…” Brian conceded as Justin engulfed his dick.

Brian loved when Justin sucked his cock, and Justin loved sucking Brian’s cock. He was so good at it. He licked from the base, licking up all the whipped cream, except for what was on the tip. Then he engulfed the tip, enjoying the sweet taste mixed with Brian’s salty pre-cum. He ran his tongue over the slit, which made Brian groan, just what Justin was wanting. He then started to deep throat Brian. Brian ran his fingers through Justin’s silky blonde hair as Justin bobbed up and down on his cock. Justin could tell Brian was close by the sounds he was making.  


“Oh God Justin…mmm your so good at this… ah I’m close.”

Justin hummed around Brian’s cock. That was the last straw for Brian, he felt the tingling in his spine and came with a great force. Justin continued to suck on his cock, milking all of Brian’s seed from him. Justin then crawled up Brian’s body and kissed him passionately, letting Brian taste himself. 

Brian searched Justin’s mouth with his tongue until he couldn’t take it any longer and rolled them both over. He quickly grabbed the lube and a condom from the bedside table and prepared Justin. Brian leaned in to kiss Justin as he pushed in. 

“Ah… Brian, fuck me!”

“Gladly.”

Brian began to pound into Justin, inserting his dick up to his balls. He loved fucking Justin, there was nothing better in the entire world. His thrusts started to get faster and more ragged. Justin started to thrust back, loving Brian’s dick in his ass. He wished Brian would just fuck him raw; he would love to feel the skin of Brian’s cock in his ass instead of the condom covered cock. But that wouldn’t happen until Brian stopped his tricking, ah wishful thinking. 

Brian swiveled his hips so that he hit Justin’s prostate.

“BRIAN… oh yes… ah right there…”

Brian then reached between them and started to jack-off Justin.

“Oh, Justin, cum for me baby.”

And that did it; Justin came in Brian’s hand, spilling his cum on to his stomach as well. His orgasm made his ass clamp down on Brian’s dick and sent Brian off on his own orgasm, making him groan and arch back, the most beautiful sight Justin sees. He loves watching Brian cum.

Justin always knew how to make Brian’s day better. No one else could do this too him, makes his day 10,000 times better just by a blow job and a fuck, _and_ makes him eat a real dinner.

“I like when you make dessert, Justin.”

“Me too.”

And the two feel asleep cuddling, yes Brian Kinney cuddling.


End file.
